San Valentín
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Por que odiaba ese maldito día, sin duda, era de lo más comercial. Pero a lado de ella, aquello no importaba. Alice/Jasper


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer. Yo no cree a esa espantosa Mary! Sue. Y doy gracias a Dios por eso.

* * *

El día de San Valentín era el día más comercial que conocía, junto con la Navidad. No entendía como los humanos se emocionaban con aquella insignificante fecha. Como las tiendas se abarrotaban y como se endeudaban de miles de regalos para dar. Como decían por ahí _"La misma mierda, diferente día" ._

Suspiré, mientras cambiaba mí posición en el sofá. No es que lo necesitara, pero era la costumbre. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, por lo cual, podía ver el sol asomándose por la ventana. Ya me imaginaba como sería el resto del día. Tontos humanos con globos, flores y chocolates en mano. Vería a las parejitas tomadas de la mano, e incluso dando demostraciones en público, que muy pocos estarían interesados en ver. Suspiré, mientras me hundía más en el sofá.

Escuché unos pasos rítmicos, que conocía a la perfección. Volteé hacia las escaleras, solo para ver a mi esposa, con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Se la devolví, mientras palmeaba el lugar junto a mí, en una clara invitación.

Alice llegó con rapidez y elegancia tan características de ella, y se sentó con las mismas. Su cara estaba hecha un puchero, y sus brazos cruzados fuertemente frente a su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté, extrañado de ver a Alice así.

-¿Es cierto que no te gusta el día de San Valentín?- murmuró Alice, viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso Alice- gruñí - se me hace un día meramente comercial. Algo que solo atrae a los incautos para que gasten su dinero.

-Vale- dijo Alice, mientras se levantaba de un salto del sillón- llámame incauta, pero esto es para ti.

Rápidamente, sacó una pequeña tarjeta de color rojo, y la tendió hacia mí. Tan solo me limité a parpadear confundido. Otra maldita costumbre, claro.

-¿Qué es esto?- mí mirada iba de Alice hacia la tarjeta en forma de corazón que ella sostenía entre sus delicadas manos.

-Es una tarjeta bobo- dijo, Alice, como si le explicara a alguien que dos más dos es cuatro- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!-Alice saltó emocionada, cuando dijo eso, mientras me tendía con más urgencia el regalo para que lo cogiera.

En ese momento estuve seguro de una cosa:

_Era un maldito idiota._

Cogí la tarjeta, mientras la miraba fijamente. Después, levanté la mirada hacia Alice, y la observé con gesto apenado.

-Alice, yo… lo lamentó, pero no te he comprado nada- me apresuré a disculparme, sintiéndome la peor escoria del mundo.

-No me importa- dijo Alice rápidamente-sabía que no lo harías- y sonrió, mientras se golpeaba la sien con la mano.

-Me siento tan culpable- gruñí- este año se me ha olvidado comprarte algo.

Generalmente, le compraba algo cada año, o la llevaba a festejar esta fecha que para ella era tan especial, pero este año, con mi pesimismo ante todo lo relacionado, se me había escapado de las manos.

-El día aún es joven- dijo, mientras me dedicaba otra sonrisa resplandeciente- podremos salir a festejar más al rato, si quieres, claro. Por el momento podría sentarme a tu lado, y dedicarme a ver el amanecer.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón, mientras yo tomaba asiento junto a ella. La rodeé firmemente con mis brazos, mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

Alzó su cara, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Conocía esa mirada. Era una petición silenciosa. Sonreí mientras tomaba su mentón entre mis manos, y me agachaba, para besarla dulcemente en la boca. Los besos con Alice eran lo mejor del mundo, algo, que sin duda, no podría dejar jamás. El beso fue lento, y dulce, delicado, como todo en ella. Cuando terminé de besarla, ella volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho, con sus ojos fijos en el cielo. La apreté más contra mí, mientras besaba su cabello.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, amor- susurré en su oído, mientras tomaba su cara nuevamente entre manos, y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios. Disfrutariamos la tarde, lo mejor que pudieramos, y si era necesario, le compraría todos los regalos del mundo, incluso vaciaría tiendas.

_Por que a lado de ella, ese día dejaba de ser comercial._

* * *

Tenía que subir algo en esta fecha tan especial, y obviamente de mi OTP súper genialoso n.n . No saben lo que me costó escribir esto. Al principio no tenía la idea, así que empecé a escribir por escribir, había empezado en tercera persona, y terminé en primera xDDD.

Espero que les haya gustado. Lo subí el mero día de San Valentín. Aquí en México apenas son las 11:27 p.m, así que, aún es día xDDD.

_¿¿Reviews??_


End file.
